


Side of the Angels

by geekoncaffeine



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Minor Character Death, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/pseuds/geekoncaffeine
Summary: For Reichenbach Day I had this little exchange involving Crowley and Aziraphale observing another exchange on the rooftop of St. Barts.





	Side of the Angels

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks again to beta goddessinsepia and beta and bff [Jaradel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel)

“I may be on the side of the angels but don’t think for one second that I am one of them.” The tall man with dark curly hair said to the shorter man standing opposite him. 

Two rooftops over, Aziraphale and Crowley sat watching the early morning exchange. “Ha! Told you he was one of ours!” Crowley said with a smug smile. He brushed something off of his deep purple snakeskin boot, avoiding the glare that the angel was undoubtedly giving him. 

Aziraphale sighed but refused to give Crowley the satisfaction. “I believe you will find you are incorrect, as usual. Shall we compare our lists?”*  
Crowley snapped his out of thin air, always the showier of the two. Aziraphale removed a folded piece of paper from the inside of his breast pocket, carefully ironing out the creases with his thumb. “On three then?” Crowley’s eyes flashed yellow as his mouth spread out in a grin. 

“Whatever, makes you hap—“

“Three!” 

Now Aziraphale did glare. _How childish_ , he thought. Unsurprising. For a moment, both their sheets of paper glowed white and then…nothing happened.  
“I don’t understand,” the angel said, alarmed.

“And there’s the front of the shirt,” Crowley sneered as he turned his own paper over in his hand. As if the name would somehow appear, when it hadn’t on either list the first time. “Did you have something to do with this?”

“No, you’re the cheat of the two of us!” Aziraphale scoffed. “As if I would! As if I _could_!”

“Well, whose side is he on then?” Crowley wondered, pushing his sunglasses back up his nose.  
The gunshot from two rooftops over stopped their arguing.

 

 

 

*Angels and Demons were known to keep impeccable records. Who do you think really staffs the Revenue and Customs Office?


End file.
